


Ashputtel Victor

by WonderingRose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Blood, Self-Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingRose/pseuds/WonderingRose
Summary: Cinderella story based on the Brother Grimm version. Prince Katsuki Yuuri will find his Cinderfella





	Ashputtel Victor

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I had no beta reader...so if you find mistakes its all my fault

The wife of a rich man fell sick; and when she felt that her end was drawing near, she called her only child to her bedside, and said, "always be good, and I will look down from heaven and watch over you." Soon afterwards she shut her eyes and slipped from this world. She was buried in the back garden. Everyday the child went to the grave and wept. Winter came and spread a beautiful blanket of snow over the grave. Still the grave was visited everyday. By the time spring came the snows melted and brought new growth. Fall came and changed all the leaves and it was a year. The father was worried about his son so he decided it was time to find a new wife. Yakov found a new wife and sent her ahead of him toward home. He had a potential development that needed his guidance.  
This new wife had two sons of her own. They where fair of face but foul at heart. Georgi was close to the same age as Yakov's son. Yuri was only 15 and he was the worst, always mean. It was a sad time for poor Victor. Yuri would torment Victor and ask questions like; "why does he get to be here, why doesn't he leave already?", he was the one to convince his mother to take all of Victor's fine clothes away. Victor was forced to do hard work; to rise early and start the fire, to cook and clean. Even in this drudgery Victor was still good and kind to all those around him. The hardships Victor faced multiplied everyday. Yuri whined to his mother that Victor had the best room in the house and soon Victor was kicked out of his own room. So in the evening when he was done with all his chores he lay by the hearth, which made him dusty and dirty, so they started calling him Ashputtel.  
When Yakov came home and did not notice what was going on in the house nothing changed. He had quite a bit on his mind and was only staying a few nights before he planned to leave again to head to a fair he was in charge of. The day he was to leave he ask his wife's sons what they would like for him to bring back for them. "Fine clothes", said Georgi. "Diamonds and pearls", said Yuri. "Now what can I get for you my son?" "the first twig that brushes against your hat when you turn your face to come back homeward," said he.  
So Yakov set out on his way. At the fair, for his wife he bought a fine new dress and a lovely set of pearls. For her sons he bought them what they ask for, A fine new suit for Georgi and one for Yuri as well as a pair of diamond and pearl cuff links. On his way home he rode through a green forest, when a hazel twig brushed against him almost knocking his hat off. He remembered what Victor ask so he broke it off and brought it with him. When he got home he handed out all the gifts. Victor took the hazel twig and went to his mother's grave, and planted it there. He wept for his mother and all that was happening in his life. He wept so much the twig was watered with his tears. It grew and became a fine tree, Victor visited anytime he could get away. Soon a little bird came and built it's nest in the tree. The bird would talk to Victor and watch over him. Soon the bird would bring what ever Victor wished for.  
Now it happened that the king of the land held a feast, which was to last three days. Out of those who came to the feast his son was to choose a mate for himself. Georgi and Yuri where invited to come, so they called, "Ashputtel comb our hair, brush our shoes and tie our ties for us, for we are going to dance at the king's feast." Victor did as he was told but he would have liked to gone with them. At last he decided to beg his stepmother to let him go. "You Ashputtel!" she laughed. "You have nothing to wear and can not even dance -- you want to go to the ball?" Victor kept on begging, so she said at last to get rid of him,"I will throw a dishful of peas into the ash heap and if you can pick them out in two hours time you can go to the feast too." Then she took the dishful of peas out to the ash heap and flung them into the ashes. She went back inside. Victor ran to the garden, went to his hazel tree and called out:  
"Hither, hither through the sky,  
Turtle doves and Linnets fly,  
Blackbirds, Thrush and Chaffinch gay,  
Hither, hither haste away!  
One and all come help me quick,  
Haste ye! ---pick pick pick!  
The fist bird that came was the little bird from the hazel tree; he was the one who taught Victor to call to the birds for help. Then two white doves came flying down, they flew to the ash heap and set to work picking out all the peas. They put them into the dish and in an hours time the dish was full. The bird flew away and Victor took the dish to his stepmother, overjoyed at the thought that now he could go to the ball. But his stepmother said," NO, NO you Cur, you have no clothes, can not dance, you shall not go. But Victor begged very hard to go and she said, "if you can in one hours time pick two of those dishes of peas out of the ashes you can go." So she threw two dishes of peas into the ash heap, and stormed back into the house. But Victor went back to the garden and cried out as before:  
"Hither, hither through the sky,  
Turtle doves and Linnets fly,  
Blackbirds, Thrush and Chaffinch gay,  
Hither, hither haste away!  
One and all come help me quick,  
Haste ye! ---pick pick, pick!  
First came the little bird from the hazel tree, Then came two white doves, next came two turtle doves and after that came the rest of the called birds. They chirped and hopped about picking the peas. They where fast at work, putting the peas into the dishes. Before a half an hour past all was done and so away the flew. Victor careful pick the dishes up and carried them to his stepmother. But she said, " It is all of no use, you cannot go, you have no clothes, and cannot dance, you would bring us shame," and off she and her sons went to the feast.  
Now that they where gone and Victor was left alone he went sorrowfully and sat at his mother's grave under the hazel tree and called out:  
"Shake, shake hazel tree, gold and silver over me!"  
Then his friend the little bird flew out of the tree and brought a dashing white suit out for him and sprinkled dew drops into Victors silver hair, as the dew touched the hair they where turned into crystals. He was not far behind his stepmother and brothers. When he got there, not even they knew it was him, they thought he was some strange prince in his fine clothes. They never once thought of Ashputtel, taking it for granted that he was safe at home in the dust.  
As soon as the Prince noticed Victor he took him by the hand so he could dance with him. "I am Prince Yuuri Katsuki, I welcome you here tonight," He said. He dance only with Victor and when anyone else would come to ask Victor to dance the Prince would say," I have not tired of his company yet." Thus they dance until the midnight hour. Victor pulled away, the Prince said, " wait and I shall escort you home," for he wanted to know where this handsome man lived. But Victor slipped away from him and quickly made his way home. The Prince followed and Victor run into the hen house and shut the door. The prince waited until the stepmother came home and said that the unknown man who was at the feast had hid himself in the hen house. But when they opened the door they found no one within. when they came back into the house ,Ashputtel was laid on the hearth, in his ash covered clothes. For he had ran as quickly as he could through the hen house and on to the hazel tree, and had taken off his white suit and placed it under the tree so he could put on his own dusty clothes.  
The next day the feast was held again and off his father, stepmother and step brothers went. when they where out of eye range Victor ran to the hazel tree and again said:  
"Shake, shake hazel tree, gold and silver over me!"  
The little bird brought him a finer suit than the one he had on the night before. It was a military uniform in an eye catching red with on open cut crisp white shirt under. The fitted pants that made Victor's leg look longer, and his waist look more cut than it had ever looked. His silver locks were again sprinkled with dew but this time the dew tuned into gold dust that glittered brightly.  
EARLIER IN THE DAY  
"I'm telling you Phichit he was the fairest one in all the land, He was the only man I have ever met that had silver hair it shined like real silver and I know it wasn't silver dust because I ran my hand through his locks and the color stayed the same, if it had been silver dust my hand would have removed it but it didn't," Prince Yuuri proclaimed, to his best friend.  
"My friend you sound smitten with him," Phichit smiled as he noticed that Yuri blushed bright red.  
"You should have seen him, Peach, he was all over this poor man, if anyone brave enough to approach the Prince and ask to dance with the mystery man they would get growled at," Mari said as she stepped into the room to see if her brother was getting ready for the feast.  
"I did not growl at anyone," Prince Yuuri, "Help me decide which suit I should wear, My blue one that has the fancy jeweled jacket or should I go with the white one again tonight?"  
"You may not have made the sound but your face said it for you, Father wants you to wear your uniform tonight. He said we all must. As soon as you get ready I have to go get changed into mine," Mari stated.  
"Why does Father care what we wear, besides do you even have your uniform any more? I remember you said you where going to burn it as soon as you got to your husband's kingdom," Yuuri said.  
"I have one here, Father had it made for this feast. I am just glad he didn't make me change into it last night when we finally got here. He said tonight was to honor all the lost soldiers. So into your uniform; you to Peach," Mari said as she was leaving.  
"Well I guess neither of us have a choice on what we wear. I do have to say we both look dashing in uniform,"Phichit laughed.  
Both men got busy getting dressed in their uniform. One they check each other over to make sure all their ribbons and bars where sitting correctly and straight, they made their way down to get the King's approval. The king nodded his head and was pleased that both the young men who were standing in front of him.  
"Let me tell you boys something, you have grown so much as young men tend to do, why I still remember the day Yuuri dragged you here Phichit. You where just this stick with knobby knees and elbows, both of you where really. I didn't like the thought of you staying here at first but I soon realized how much Yuuri loved you, I couldn't say no after that. You really brought him out of his shell, and for a time I thought you would be my son-in-law. I saw it was a deep friendship not love that had you two bonded. I am glad that you are here with us to celebrate tonight, I hope I didn't interrupt any important training." King Toshiya said.  
"No Sir, I was just having the troop running basic drills, my second can handle that easily enough." Phichit said.  
"Father must we stand here and talk drills all night, I have enough of it during the day. Please let us talk on something else, like where is Mother? I have not seen her since this morning. Is she well?" Yuuri ask.  
"She is well but as I have requested that tonight be to honor all the fallen troops she has been shut up in her rooms. I just hope I have not upset her, she hasn't even spoke to me today. Mari talked to her and then she assured me everything was fine, Mari said something about a new look or some such.....Christophe, Mari you look wonderful in that new uniform please don't burn it! Have you seen your Mother?" Toshiya ask.  
"Thank you Father, I would never!!! Okay so I did but I promise I won't burn this one. I may even take this one with me when Chis and I go home, he likes it on me. I just wish we never mind.... Mother should be down in right about now." Mari relied.  
"My Darling Hiroko, you look stunning in our blue uniforms. Was this why you where shut in your rooms all day, you had a uniform made for you?" Toshiya ask in awe.  
"My Dear it is I did not want to be the only member of this family not to have a uniform, I knew my old uniform would never fit and I also knew it wouldn't be formal enough even if it did, plus I wanted to wear our colors. So I sent for a uniform maker last night after you told me your plans for today." Queen Hiroko answered. "Let us go to the receiving hall it is almost time for our people to arrive."  
When Victor made his way into the ballroom everyone was captivated by this handsome man. The Prince was waiting for him, took him by the hand and danced with him. The only person brave enough to ask to dance with the mystery man was Phichit.  
"Hello my name is Phichit Chulanont, I am Prince Yuuri's best friend. I have know him since we where just children. He is quite taken with you."  
Before Phichit could ask the man his name the Prince cut in, and the rest of the night no one else even tried to dance with the prince or the mystery man.  
When the night grew late Victor wanted to go home; and again the Prince followed him as before, that he might find what house the man entered. But Victor once again darted into the back garden and hid himself in a pear tree that was full of ripe fruit. When the Prince could not find him he waited until the stepmother came home, said to her, "the unknown man who danced with me has slipped into your garden and I think he maybe hiding in the pear tree. The woman thought could it be Ashputtel? So she had the boys cut down the tree, and found no one in it. When they came into the kitchen there lay Ashputtel among the ashes, for he had slipped down the other side of the tree, and carried his uniform back to the bird in the hazel tree and put on his gray clothes.  
The third day when everyone else had gone, Victor went into the garden and said  
Shake, shake, hazel tree gold and silver over me!  
Then his friend the little bird flew out of the tree and brought a dashing gold suit out for him, on his feet where a pair of gold and silver shoes. The bird sprinkled dew drops from the hazel tree into Victor's hair, as the dew touched the hair they where turn into diamonds. The bird told Victor to grab a pumpkin from the garden and place it on the drive. Once Victor placed the pumpkin the little bird landed on it and it turned into a silver and gold carriage. The bird warned him that the spell on the pumpkin would only last till the last chime of midnight, Victor climbed in the carriage and was taken to the king's feast. When he got there everyone thought he was some strange prince in his fine clothes and fancy carriage. Prince Yuuri only had eyes for Victor. As soon as the ballroom doors where opened Yuuri made his way over to Victor and pulled him into his arms, The rest of the evening was spent dancing with each other. Yuuri knew this was the last night of the feast so he tried to get the handsome man to tell him where he lived. Victor would only shake his head and change the subject. Yuuri ask Victor if he would walk in the royal gardens with him. Victor agreed and so they strolled in the moon lit gardens. When the midnight hour got closer Victor ran to make it back to the carriage before the clock could strike midnight. Yuuri had planned a trick; because he knew that he had been unable to follow Victor, he had the garden staircase coated in honey, as Victor ran down the stairs his left shoe got stuck. Victor left it because the clock started to chime. The Prince pulled the gold and silver shoe out of the honey.  
The next day Prince Yuuri took the shoe to his father and said, "I will take for my mate the one this golden shoe fits." The announcement was made in the kingdom. The shoe was taken to every house to find the foot the shoe fit.  
Once the shoe made it to Ashputtel house, the brothers where overjoyed to know nobody had been able to fit the shoe, they had no doubt that they would be able to fit the gold shoe. Georgi went first into the room where the shoe was, and tried it on, his mother standing close by. But his big toe would not fit into it, the shoe was much to small for him. Then the mother handed him a knife and said, " cut off part of the toe, for when you marry the Prince you won't have to walk." So Georgi cut part of his big toe off thus was able to squeeze on the shoe he gritted his teeth and went out to meet the prince. He was lifted onto one of the Prince's horses. But on their way back to the castle they passed by the hazel tree and the little bird sang "Roo coo coo, roo coo coo, blood is in the shoe. The shoe is to tight, Prince look again at this sight, for he's not the true one who sits by your side. Back home you must ride." So the prince got down and looked at Georgi's foot and he saw, by the blood that was smeared on it, the trick that had been played on him. So he turned around an brought the false mate home, and said, "this is not the right man; let the other brother try the shoe.  
So Yuri went into the room and got his foot into the shoe all but the heel, which was to large. But his mother squeezed it into the shoe causing it to break the skin, Yuri gritted his teeth and went out to the Prince. He was placed on the horse his brother had been on and rode away with the Prince. But when the came to the hazel tree the little bird sang "Roo coo coo, roo coo coo, he's squeezed in the shoe. The shoe is to tight, Prince look again at this sight, for he's not the true one who sits by your side. Back home you must ride." the Prince looked and saw that the shoe was covered in blood. So he turned the horses back around and took him back home. He said, " this man is not right, have you no other sons?" The woman answered, "no there is only Ashputtel here, he is my husband's child from his first wife; I'm sure he can not be the one." Prince Yuuri said send him out." But the woman said, "no no he is much to dirty to meet with the Prince."  
However Prince Yuuri insisted, so Ashputtel was summoned. First he washed his hands and face and then went in and kept his head down. The prince handed him the gold shoe. He put on the shoe and it fit perfectly. When Victor stood up Yuuri looked him straight in the face, he recognized the handsome man with whom he had danced and exclaimed: "he is my true mate." The stepmother and her two sons were horrified, and then turned pale with rage as Victor was taken to the horses. When they passes the hazel tree the little bird sang, "Roo coo coo, roo coo coo, look at the shoe. The shoe is just right, Prince look again at this sight, take home your mate, he was brought by fate." After the little bird finished his song he flew down to Victor's shoulder and perched there for the rest of the ride to the castle.  
On the day of the wedding between Prince Yuuri and Victor, Georgi and Yuri came and tried to steal Victor's good fortune. When the brother's walked into the church the little bird called, "punish them for their wicked ways, let them be blind for the rest of their days," and so it was.


End file.
